overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Overlord III Episode 01
"A Ruler's Melancholy" (支配者の憂鬱 Rūrā no Yūutsu) is the first episode of the ''Overlord III'' adaptation. It was first broadcasted on July 10, 2018. Summary Ainz calls all NPCs to the throne room to congratulate them on the events in Re-Estize. He offers Sebas & Solution, for their long term information gathering, rewards: Sebas asks for clothing & daily necessities for Tuare- with Ainz allowing him to take her as his date; Solution however asks for alive humans for her pleasure, especially innocents. Ainz permits this, but not for innocents. Moving to Entoma, Ainz permits her only desire is to kill Evileye should the occasion arise and take her voice. Later on, Ainz is enjoying a Slime Bath where a slime beast is cleaning the unreachable nooks & crannies of Ainz' skeleton body, much to his pleasure. In his mind, Momonga concludes that the choice of hot spring bathing is rooted in all Japanese hearts. Elsewhere, Eclair Ecleir Eicler orders the cleaning staff to tidy the Great Tomb for his eventual rule- much to his subordinates' glee, and the Homunculus maids' annoyance. As the other Homunculus Maids are having lunch, Cixous has a big meal as it is her day of serving Ainz & Lupusregina Beta comments on her meal size. She talks about her assignment in monitoring Carne Village, which the maids find must be hard on her but she finds it to be very boring with little to entertain her aside from surprising the villagers. CZ2I28 walks in clutching Eclair to the point of near death and wonders why Beta started eating without her. Cixous walks with two of her sisters and takes her leave to head to Ainz' office for her duty shift. In his office, Ainz notes to Cixous & the Eight-Edge Assassins that they may rest until their assigned shift, but the maid states being of service brings them happiness. Ainz internally thinks Nazarick is becoming a sweatshop with the subordinates working with little to no rest. He ponders how he can change up the NPC work mentality to avoid them working full 24 hour days, taking his old life as a salaryman as an example. As Demiurge then enters, he wonders where Albedo went which prompts Ainz to explain he had her take today off to spend time with the other female Guardians; Ainz gives Demiurge an Information Circular file. On the Sixth Floor, Albedo shows Aura & Shalltear her Level 100 War Bicorn, a special class of Bicorn. Aura asks for its name, but Albedo never gave it one. Shalltear tells her to ask Kyouhukou, but he grosses them all out so they get back on topic. But, if Ainz were to permit her to name it, she would likely name it Top of the World; which Shalltear notes seems in reference to Ainz. Albedo replies with a yandere smile, insinuating a 'special' reason. Aura, oblivious, moves the topic to Albedo riding her Bicorn, but she is unable to. Shalltear searches through Peroroncino's Encyclopedia (a gift from Ainz); while Aura mentions her wristwatch as a gift from Ainz, Albedo wishes she had more than simply the Guild's ring, alluding to wanting Ainz' child. Shalltear finds the Bicorn page, stating non-virgins can ride it. Both are shocked, as Albedo is a Succubus, and she falls to her knees in tears explaining she never encountered anyone living & working only in the Throne Room before coming to the New World. When deflecting to Shalltear, she explains her vampire brides are all she beds with, much to Aura's shock. Realizing Albedo needs to lose her virginity, she wants Ainz to help her lose it so as to ride the Bicorn. Shalltear is against it, but as Albedo is Overseer of the Floor Guardians, it is a necessity for her. The two then spiral the talking out of control, and Aura is left beleaguered by their bickering. Aura mentions it is their day off, and upon wondering what to do, Shalltear mentions a bath remembering the spa on the Ninth Floor. Mare, meanwhile, is reading a book while Hamsuke trains herself to learn Martial Arts like Zaryusu & Zenburu, both of which tell her it will be difficult. Mare greets Pulcinella, the two have a friendly greeting as he hands Mare the file to the Dark Elf. Mare asks what Demiurge is working on, Pulcinella answers he is doing Breeding Experiments- to find which Humanoid & Heteromrphic races are compatible of interracial breeding. After Pulcinella departs, Mare is gleeful at an invitation with Ainz, but must deliver the news to Cocytus without telling the ladies. In his personal quarters, Ainz practices his leadership posing and questions how to stand or motion when delivering orders. After enough time, he writes down his progress, and writes dialogue in a notebook he feels will buy him thinking time while sounding like a proper superior. Momonga ponders if a simple office worker like he used to be could even BE a supreme Overlord; intensely thinking on what to do to preserve his image while leading Nazarick worthy of his title. Cixous knocks on the door to inform Ainz of his appointment time, he acknowledges her, and stores his notebook in his inventory. Meeting with Mare in the office, the young dark elf admits he finds Ainz to be a cool & admiring Overlord, pleasing him to pat Mare on the head and thank him for his words. Ainz then thinks back, and states how grateful he is to have worked with the 40 other guild members creating Nazarick, all of their time they spent questing, and creating the NPCs; even directly naming Albedo & Cixous. The maid stunned her Overlord even knows her name. Ainz then holds Mare like a parent, causing him to cry in joy; Cixous falls to her knees thanking Ainz for staying behind to lead them, asking only to continue serving him; but Albedo is sent into a lustful heat by his words, and tries to rape him in his office. The Eight-Edge Assassins attempt to intervene, but they are easily knocked away, so they ask Mare to help; the Dark Elf Druid & the Homunculus maid in shock & awe watching Albedo & Ainz on the floor. Later, Ainz & the male Floor Guardians gather in the men's spa bath. Ainz notes Cocytus doesn't look any different, but Demiurge points out Cocytus is always naked his exoskeleton just seems like armor; embarrassing the Fifth Floor Guardian, feeling he sounds like a pervert. Mare scrubs Ainz' arms, and when they hear the ladies from over the wall talking, with Albedo looking for a peep hole & Shalltear mentioning Ainz need only order them to show him their bare bodies. Demiurge offers to discipline Albedo for such dialogue, but Ainz permits it so long as Albedo is relaxing. Albedo tries to scale the walls, but a defense golem programmed by Luci★Fer attacks them for "lacking bathing manners"; Ainz orders the male floor guardians to suit up & help the ladies under attack by Luci★Fer's golems. Momonga hoping next time they'll have more time to relax without interference. Major Events * Ainz orders the female Floor Guardians to take some time off. * Ainz invites the male Floor Guardians to Spa Nazarick via a secret letter. * Albedo attempts to force herself on Ainz but is thwarted. * Ainz and male Floor Guardians are disturbed by Albedo and the female Floor Guardians trigger the Lion Golem. Character Appearance In Order of Appearance * Ainz Ooal Gown * Shalltear Bloodfallen * Cocytus * Aura Bella Fiora * Mare Bello Fiore * Demiurge * Yuri Alpha * Sebas Tian * Narberal Gamma * Albedo * Solution Epsilon * Entoma Vasilissa Zeta * CZ2I28 Delta * Evil Lord Wrath * Fenn * Quadracile * Evil Lord Envy * Eclair Ecleir Eicler * Lupusregina Beta * Hamsuke * Zaryusu Shasha * Zenberu Gugu New Characters * Miyoshi * Foire * Lumière * Cixous * Pulcinella * Luci★Fer (Voice Only) Abilities Used Known Abilities Tier Spells * Complete Invisibility * Summon Bicorn Locations Known Locations * Great Tomb of Nazarick ** Amphitheater ** Ainz's Office ** Ainz's Personal Quarters New Locations * Spa Resort Nazarick * Maid Cafeteria * Sixth Floor Lake Anime Notes * Part of this episode was adapted from the prologue of Overlord Volume 7. * Two dragons make their appearances in the Throne Room. Possibly they are owned by Mare, which were brought by the Supreme Beings for his use. * Shizu walking in the hallway and meets Eclair, who is ordering the manservants and homunculus maids to clean up before being hug by her. * Zaryusu and Zenberu training Hamsuke alongside a Death Knight while Mare reading his book. * Mare finding and exploring inside and outside the tomb to give Cocytus the memo were skipped. Gallery pl:Odcinek 1 (sezon 3) Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 03 Episodes